Cadwyn Sand
Biography Being born as a Bastard to Jeor Jordayne and a mistress of the family, Cadwyn was sent away from the family at his birth. Though as he was with his mother, the boy quickly grew fond of helping others, as his mother was a nurse. Not only did he enjoy tending to the sick or injured, the Cadwyn was also quite talented at it! Around the age of five, Cadwyn was running minor errands for his mother when he witnessed a foreign man clad in strange plates and chains over his entire body. With a sword strapped to his left hip, Cadwyn suddenly felt attached to the man, and even approached to ask his name! Much to his surprise, the younger looking knight happily obliged, and even told the boy when he grew older, he might train him in the ways of armor and blade. Returning to his mother, the child told her, only to be surprised when she coldly said he’d never see the man again, for he was a knight from the Reach. As the years roll on, the boy ages, but with it, so too does his fondness for that mysterious man he met! Not only this, Cadwyn began to adore learning in general, willing to learn about anything he could. Around this time, however, his connection with his mother was severed. She was falling ill, and was growing weaker and weaker as the months rolled on! A few months before she’d die from sickness, however, would Cadwyn’s father arrive, and take him back to the Tor. Finally making the trip back to his new home, Cadwyn finally met his sister personally, Meria! Though much to their father’s displeasure, Cadwyn enjoyed her company. Only being a year older, Cadwyn seemed to adore the woman’s knowledge! A year later, however, and Jeor had his bastard son learning to write, read, ride a horse, and act like a noblemen! It was during this time, however, that Cadwyn’s skill with a blade was beginning to fester. Though now with his father present, decided to ask for a favor from his father. A few months later, and Cadwyn’s favor was finally answered, and much to his surprise, and his mother’s wronging, Cadwyn’s new mentor was the same knight from his early years! With this in mind, Cadwyn’s training in both the art of knighthood, and the Dornish style was presented to him. Around the time of 294AA, however, Cadwyn was hearing of a minor at best disturbance of bandits outside the Tor, killing and pillaging anyone who dared to travel away from it. Though his Father didn’t show much concern, Cadwyn felt he had to help! Perhaps they were just wanting attention! As such, with his mentor by his side, the fourteen year old boy travelled to the camp. It was here that he met his soon to be friend, and killed his first man. Instead of being scolded by his father however, he was praised. As well as he was suddenly being taught almost rigorously by his mentor shortly after. Leaving him little time to walk around alone. Timeline: * 279 AA: Cadwyn Sand is born. * 279 AA: Cadwyn is sent away from The Tor with his mother. * 284 AA: Cadwyn watches a knight from the Reach pass through, becomes inspired. * 289 AA: Cadwyn meets his father, and brought back to The Tor. * 290 AA: Cadwyn begins to train in the art of using a two-handed sword, and mentored by the same Knight of the Reach he met. * 290 AA: Cadwyn meets Meria, his sister for the first time face-to-face. * 291 AA: Cadwyn is joined by his other half-brothers and sisters at the Tor. * 294 AA: Cadwyn kills his first man at a bandit camp, is recognized for his sword talent by his mentor & father. * 297 AA: Cadwyn travels with his sister to Sunspear, along with his former mentor, and his friend. Family: * Lord Jordayne - Father * Sandor Sand - Half Brother * Meria Jordayne - Half Sister * Jonella Jordayne - Half Sister * Jayde Jordayne - Half Sister * Joseth Jordayne - Half Sister * Verena Sand - Half Sister Supporting Characters: * Ser Arthur Verdun - Archetype: Wanderer * Sandor Sand - Archetype: Hunter * Seren - Archetype: Warrior (Longsword) Category:Dornish Category:House Jordayne